Over the past several years several so-called tricyclic compounds such as amitriptyline, cyclobenzaprine, nortriptyline and protriptyline have gained importance as centrally acting pharmacological agents. Now with the present invention, there is provided new tricyclic compounds which have skeletal muscle relaxant and tranquilizer activity.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide compounds of structural formula: ##STR1##
It is a further object to provide processes for the preparation of the compounds; to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds; and to provide methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions when a muscle relaxant and/or tranquilizing effect is indicated.